Second chance
by Gabiromboli
Summary: Em meio à escuridão uma pequena chama pode ser um enorme ponto de luz, em meio a dor o amor pode nascer. Todos nós temos direito de ser felizes, de amar e ser amado e é para isso que serve uma segunda chance. Taylor / OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

A vida sempre nos leva a lugares que não imaginamos situações que não desejamos ou que pelo menos no momento em questão não entendemos e foi exatamente assim que se encontrava minha vida quando o conheci. Era 25 de outubro de 2012 minha vida estava uma verdadeira bagunça meu marido tinha acabado de morrer, tinha uma filha de 10 meses, mudei de casa e de cidade... Enfim uma loucura!

A morte para mim nunca foi um tabu, claro que não é algo legal de se pensar ou ver por causa da saudade além de todo o resto que se passa na cabeça das pessoas, mas no meu caso sempre foi tranquilo, sempre lidei bem com isso até que ele se foi. Meu marido, companheiro, amigo, amante foi embora antes do que queria e não aceitava isso. Os médicos me disseram que foi um infarto fulminante e que por mais cuidados que ele tivesse tido não teriam como prever ou solucionar.

Ele tinha 30 anos e uma vida inteira pela frente comigo, com sua filha, porém Deus não quis assim e durante dois meses fiquei em depressão profunda afinal o melhor de mim não estava mais comigo, me tornei oca, quebrada só não acabei com a minha vida por uma única razão; minha filha. Luci tinha apenas cinco meses naquela época precisava da mãe e foi isso que me fez juntar o pouco que restava de mim e tentar levar a vida por ela.

E assim fui parar no Rio de Janeiro morando com meu pai tentando dessa forma fugir um pouco do que lembrava minha outra vida, lá era um lugar bom para viver com todo aquele verde, praias e sol. São Paulo era minha paixão só que para onde olhava estavam lembranças da época que era feliz e completa então como uma ótima covarde que sou decidi fugir de lá, o que no começo foi até bom comecei a trabalhar como assessora cuidava bem da Luci, entretanto à noite a dor voltava com toda a força e assim fui seguindo a minha vida sobrevivendo a cada dia.

Então aconteceu. Era uma manhã quente e ensolarada, o que é bem normal se tratando da cidade maravilhosa, tinha acabado de fechar um ótimo contrato para organizar uma festa de 15 anos no Copacabana Palace só de pensar em 500 pessoas naquele lugar e toda a minha comissão realmente fez a minha manhã muito mais feliz, ainda estava no telefone com a minha cunhada contando a novidade quando vi um SUV parar no meio da Av. Atlântica com fumaça subindo de dentro do capô.

Uma particularidade sobre minha personalidade é que existe um ser em mim que antes mesmo de pensar já está ajudando os outros ou oferecendo ajuda e acredite já me dei mal muitas vezes por causa desse impulso e foi exatamente o que aconteceu naquela hora quando vi o carro quebrando na minha frente. Com essa atitude podem até pensar que sei alguma coisa sobre mecânica, mas não, definitivamente não sei nada sobre mecânica! E mesmo assim parei meu carro a frente da SUV para tentar ajudar nem me pergunte como.

Sem cerimônias bati na janela do motorista para ele abaixar o vidro e totalmente desligada como sou não percebi toda a movimentação tanto dentro do carro como fora dele, perguntei para o motorista se estava tudo bem e se podia ajudar ligando para o seguro ou outro tipo de coisa, afinal era impossível o cara ter um carro como aquele sem seguro. Depois de alguns segundos reparei em um homem careca falando em inglês segurando discretamente uma arma aí aquele pensamento novamente veio em minha mente _"Por que sempre tenho que me meter achando que vou ajudar as pessoas?"_. O motorista vendo a minha expressão de medo logo me tranquilizou dizendo que era o segurança. Recomposta perguntei novamente se precisavam de ajuda estranhando a movimentação de pessoas chegando próximas aos nossos carros vendo também alguns fotógrafos.

O motorista que se identificou como Flávio começou a traduzir o que havia falado para as pessoas de dentro do carro enquanto aglomerava ainda mais gente, estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho até que entendi quando um homem no banco de trás falou. Taylor Lautner estava sentado no banco de trás do carro com acreditei ser mais um segurança e sua expressão não era nada agradável apesar dos óculos escuros estilo aviador esconderem seus olhos. Jeff o tal segurança careca que estava na frente achando que eu não falava em inglês começou a reclamar pensando que eu fosse alguma fã com segundas intenções o que ferveu meu sangue, afinal de contas eu estava ali sem querer nada em troca oferecendo a minha ajuda.

Não lembro exatamente o que falei em inglês, mas era algo sobre desconfiança e falta de educação sem esperar resposta dei as costas andando em direção ao meu doblô que estava mais a frente alguns segundos depois o motorista desceu do carro pedindo desculpas e perguntando se poderia levá-los para o aeroporto já que não poderiam esperar a seguradora chegar para concertar o carro ou trazer outro. Respirei fundo e acabei cedendo, não conseguiria ficar tranquila comigo mesma sabendo que poderiam ser assaltados ali ou até pior um bando de fãs loucas poderiam encontrá-lo ali e Deus sabe lá o que aconteceria com ele.

Sobre flashes e mais flashes os seguranças transportaram de um carro para o outro a bagagem enquanto já me posicionava no banco do motorista por ultimo trouxeram o Taylor rapidamente dentro do carro para irmos, Flávio ficou com o outro carro até a seguradora chegar. O primeiro a falar foi o próprio Taylor agradecendo pela minha ajuda e logo depois o segurança careca se desculpou pelo que havia dito explicando toda a tensão daquela situação. Logo o clima ficou mais ameno e tentei puxar assunto com eles para saber o que acharam do Brasil, realmente o tal Lautner era um cara bacana, realmente simpático e de sorriso fácil. Jeff, o segurança, ficou curioso por saber o que tinha passado na minha cabeça em ajudar daquela forma, como profissional da área sabia que minha atitude foi totalmente fora das normas de segurança, digamos assim.

Acabei falando um pouco sobre mim e a minha história o falecimento do meu marido e como uma boa mãe coruja que sou mostrei a foto da minha Luci o que causou certo espanto para todos do carro e algumas risadas minhas quando disseram que parecia ter apenas 19 anos e não 25 anos reais. Foi a minha melhor 1h37min vividos desde a minha perda com outras pessoas sem envolver a presença da minha filha, entretanto tudo o que é bom dura pouco e logo chegamos ao aeroporto nos despedimos e como agradecimento Taylor quis autografar algo para mim o que recusei causando espanto neles novamente, não adiantava ele querer me agradecer com aquilo, tudo bem, o cara é um ator de Hollywood, mas o que ia fazer com um pedaço de papel rabiscado? Vender para alguma fã?

Tentei da melhor maneira possível explicar que tinha feito o que fiz pela simples vontade de ajudar sem obter nada dele em troca até pelo fato de nem ao menos saber inicialmente que era ele naquele carro quebrado. Pela primeira vez enquanto estivemos perto ele tirou aqueles óculos escuros e me olhou fixamente, de perto seus olhos eram de um castanho diferente tinham um tom quente com a borda mais escura e com um misto de surpresa e admiração agradeceu novamente o que fiz dizendo que estava torcendo por minha felicidade. Fiquei ainda um tempo parada dentro do carro os vendo ir embora cercados por fotógrafos quem diria que um dia no meu doblô levemente bagunçado um ator de Hollywood estaria de carona, sorri sinceramente enquanto peguei meu nextel para chamar minha cunhada e contar a louca história daquela manhã. O que não podia nem imaginar é que aquela não seria a última vez que nos veríamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Aviões. Aeroporto. Barulho. Em um lugar como esse pessoas vão e vem sem nem ao menos perceber o que está a sua volta e era impressionante como naquele lugar lotado de gente de todos os cantos do planeta ainda sim me sentia sozinha, verdadeiramente solitária. Andei até a porta de saída daquele lugar empurrando meu carrinho de bagagem, três malas pra ser mais precisa.

Assim que as portas automáticas se abriram uma rajada de vento bateu no meu rosto, tenho que confessar... Achava que o calor seria tanto quanto ou até maior do que no Rio de Janeiro, mas Los Angeles havia me surpreendido, pelo menos até ali o calor era gostoso apesar do ar seco. Olhei para os lados procurando um taxi e no fim foi até fácil encontrar um disponível.

- Está livre? – perguntei tentando disfarçar um pouco o sotaque brasileiro sabia que falava bem, mas nunca é a mesma coisa de quem vive realmente no país.

- Brasileira? – um senhor de no máximo 50 anos moreno de olhos cor de mel e levemente calvo me perguntou.

- Sou, porque está dando tão na cara assim? – respondi um pouco constrangida.

- Não, não senhorita seu inglês é realmente bom, mas reconheço um compatriota de longe! – exclamou sorrindo. – Aliás, me chamo Ricardo.

- É um prazer Ricardo, me chamo Lavínia. – respondi falando em português enquanto o simpático senhor colocava as malas no porta-malas.

- Então veio para L.A. a trabalho ou passeio? – Ricardo perguntou ligando o carro.

- Na realidade vim trabalhar. – respondi enquanto observava a paisagem pelo vidro da janela. – Está aqui há quanto tempo Ricardo? – perguntei curiosa sobre sua história.

- Ah senhorita... Já faz 16 anos, tinha me separado e decidi tentar a vida em outro lugar e pode acreditar a cidade dos anjos me acolheu muito bem! Hoje sou casado com uma americana e tenho dois filhos, uma menina de 10 anos e um menino de seis. Sabe a gente aqui trabalha muito, mas sou mais feliz aqui do que era antes no Brasil... Pra lá agora só volto pra passar as férias! – ele terminou rindo levemente.

- Eu acredito que cada pessoa tem seu lugar só não sei se eu conseguiria viver longe do Brasil... Tudo bem lá tem um monte de problemas, mas qual lugar não tem? – falei passando a mão levemente na minha trança frouxa no cabelo. - Pode me deixar no hotel Holiday Inn Express na Santa Monica?

- Claro, são apenas 20 minutos daqui.

O trajeto até o hotel foi bem tranquilo, Ricardo era realmente um senhor muito gentil e mesmo cansada da viagem de quase 20 horas consegui conversar tranquilamente, entretanto o que mais desejava era um banho quente e dormir 12 horas seguidas! Sim eu durmo muito! Meu trabalho sempre precisou que tivesse muita disposição, afinal além de organizar antes qualquer evento também estava presente no dia participando desde a montagem até a desmontagem então no dia do evento chegava a trabalhar até 18 horas interruptas o que logo depois era compensado por mais ou menos 12 ou 14 horas de sono!

Carlos, meu falecido marido sempre ria dizendo que algumas vezes ia verificar para ver se eu ainda estava respirando, já que parecia que tinha morrido deitada na cama por estar lá tanto tempo!

Despedi-me do taxista pegando também seu telefone no caso de precisar novamente e me dirigi à recepção do hotel para fazer o check-in o que graças a Deus foi rápido. Subi até o quarto que era muito confortável com uma cama Queen size no lado esquerdo encostada na parede forrada por lençóis brancos, travesseiros e um cobertor felpudo verde musgo, de frente para a cama havia uma cômoda com algumas gavetas em um tom de castor madeira e uma televisão de acredito ser 32 polegadas, um frigobar e ao lado uma mesa também no mesmo tom de castor com um abajur simples em cima e cadeira confortável. No lado oposto da porta havia a única janela do quarto com cortinas beges e logo abaixo da janela um pequeno banco com o estofado azul. Passei a ponta do dedo pelos quadros que decoravam o quarto com suas pinturas abstratas abrindo em seguida a porta que deveria ser o banheiro que como já imaginava ser era todo branco com um grande Box de vidro esverdeado o que me surpreendeu foi o enorme espelho que cobria praticamente toda a parede onde estava a pia e a bancada do que acredito ser algum tipo de mármore e em frente a pia havia um bidê e uma privada brancos.

Realmente era uma droga! Quis economizar um pouco de dinheiro e não reservei um quarto com banheira o que naquele momento me arrependi totalmente.

- Ai o que não daria por um bom banho de banheira, mas a vida não é justa então Lavínia vá para o chuveiro! – falei comigo mesma enquanto abria uma das malas e pegava meus objetos de higiene.

Aproveitei o máximo que pude daquele jato quente e forte, não sei quanto tempo depois sai do chuveiro apenas sei que meus dedos já estavam enrugados, ri levemente ao constatar minhas mãos enrugadas fazia muito tempo que não tinha um banho tão demorado.

Passei a mão esquerda pelo espelho embaçado e observei aquela que aparecia na imagem refletida não posso dizer que me assustei com o que vi por que estaria mentindo sabia muito bem que nos últimos dois anos deixei de ser a verdadeira Lavínia, estava realmente magra, porém nem um pouco bonita e saudável e as olheiras fundas embaixo dos meus olhos eram mais um tapa no meu rosto dizendo a verdade que não queria ver.

Desde que Carlos havia partido tentei a todo custo sobreviver a dor por Luci, mas agora percebia me olhando no espelho que aquela parecia uma batalha perdida.

Deus como meus olhos castanhos estavam vazios e opacos! Sabe sempre fui uma mulher bonita aquelas que param o trânsito e sempre me orgulhei disso. Lembro como se fosse hoje o dia que conheci Carlos... Tinha 17 anos estava fazendo o cursinho para prestar vestibular e ele era irmão de uma amiga que fiz lá, quando fomos estudar na casa dela ele estava chegando do estágio de publicidade e depois daquele dia não nos separamos mais. Depois de um tempo ele me contou que achou que fosse um anjo na sua sala de estar.

O que mais ele amava em mim era meu cabelo e também aquele era um motivo eu de orgulho. Grandes ondas castanhas que iam até um pouco abaixo da minha cintura o corte repicado dava ainda mais movimento para o mar castanho que possuía. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes voltando a minha realidade em frente aquele espelho meus cabelos agora na altura dos ombros eram retos e sem brilho algum, meu rosto branco apesar de ter 27 anos aparentava rugas que deveriam vir somente muito depois, realmente Lavínia Mendes Pizzicolle havia morrido há dois anos, seis meses e três dias o que estava ali era outra mulher doente do coração, alma quem sabe daqui algum tempo também doente do corpo e que tentava fingir ser uma boa mãe.

Sabe como dizem sorte no jogo azar no amor, acho que isso era real porque com a inexistência do amor homem-mulher enfiei não só a cabeça, mas o corpo todo no trabalho e estava colhendo bons resultados e prova disse era minha estadia naquele hotel. Se não fosse irônico hoje trabalho somente com assessoria de casamentos e uma brasileira que vai casar em seis meses me contratou para organizar sua festa.

Clarice tem dupla nacionalidade trabalha na confeitaria da família e vai se casar com um jogador de rugby da segunda divisão chamado William, eles são um casal muito divertido dei várias risadas em nossas vídeo conferências. E justamente pensando em ver como estão sendo encaminhados os preparativos decidi vir e ficar uma semana cuidando de perto aí voltar somente uma semana antes do casamento.

Terminei de colocar minha camisola e deitei na cama sentindo que aquela seria uma noite longa apesar do meu cansaço. Aquela cama era enorme para dormir sozinha, não que eu fosse uma mulher pequena tenho 1,74m e considerando que a média das brasileiras é entre 1,65m a 1,70m então podemos me considerar uma mulher até que alta, entretanto meu falecido marido era enorme com seus 1,90m e 120 kg a noite Carlos ocupava o maior espaço possível na cama e ainda me apertava em seus braços então quando ele se foi não importava quantos travesseiros colocasse a minha volta o calor igual ao dele não me abraçava. Não sei quanto tempo rolei de um lado ao outro na cama, mas no fim adormeci em meio a travesseiros e cobertores.

- Humm... – acordei ouvindo a música irritante do despertador do meu celular. – Mais que droga...

Olhei no visor percebendo o quão tarde era provavelmente o celular estava tocando há muito tempo por que tinha programado para acordar às 11hs e já eram 12h30min minha sorte era que a reunião com os noivos seria às 16h então tinha um tempo até lá.

Aproveitei minhas horas excedentes para tomar café da manhã apesar de ser a hora do almoço e descansar. Perto do horário combinado peguei um taxi até o restaurante italiano que nos encontraríamos chamado Toscana foi um trajeto rápido de apenas 10 minutos de taxi ambos já estavam me esperando sentados em uma mesa próxima à porta.

Clarice e William eram um casal maravilhoso e engraçado dava para perceber o quanto estavam apaixonados e nesses momentos via que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao aceitar organizar aquele casamento mesmo que estando em outro país.

- Chegaram há muito tempo? – perguntei enquanto abraçava Clarice para em seguida cumprimentar William.

- Não! Acabamos de sentar nessa mesa. E aí como foi a viagem? – ela perguntou enquanto sorria.

Clarice era morena com cabelos bem lisos e grossos levemente repicados, seus pequenos olhos castanhos eram envoltos por cílios grossos e longos de dar inveja em qualquer rímel, nariz reto e lábios bem grandes além de um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Enfim ela era uma beleza exótica, natural ao contrário de William que tinha uma beleza bem comercializada pelo mundo. Alto, loiro avelã, olhos azuis, lábios finos, nariz reto com traços fortes e queixo quadrado além do corpo atlético conseguido pelo esporte... O que para mim o tornava totalmente sem graça, nunca fui muito adepta a padrões, sempre fui para o lado oposto da tendência... Se gostavam de loiros com rosto de modelo eu gostava de morenos, normais e até gordinhos.

- A viagem foi cansativa, mas tive tempo para descansar... E como vão as coisas por aqui? – perguntei assumindo a pose profissional de sempre.

A reunião foi tranquila ainda tinha muito trabalho para ser feito, porém tudo estava se encaminhando como previsto e provavelmente não teríamos maiores problemas até a data do casamento. Após uma hora e meia de reunião Clarice e eu decidimos nos encontrar no outro dia no mesmo horário para ir à prova do vestido, ela já escolhera um, entretanto queria que eu o aprovasse e visse se precisava de mais algum ajuste já que tinha medo de deixar algum defeito passar despercebido por ela.

Saí do restaurante com aquela sensação de estar esquecendo algo o que não seria nenhuma novidade pelo meu histórico de coisas perdidas e esquecidas na minha vida! Risadas a parte celular e chaves são os meus maiores vilões... Chamo isso de maldade inata de seres inanimados! Acho que no fundo tem sempre alguém vendo e rindo da louca que perdeu a chaves de casa novamente ou algo assim!

Enfim comecei a revirar a minha bolsa verificando se estava tudo ali mesmo enquanto andava até a esquina para procurar um taxi até que ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, então tudo aconteceu muito rápido... Quando olhei para trás o gerente do restaurante estava com meu celular e também um carro vinha em minha direção por que a idiota aqui tinha calculado mal e ao invés de parar na calçada parou no meio da rua! A próxima coisa que me lembro foi o barulho da buzina e tudo a minha volta escureceu...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que estejam gostando da história... bjos e até o próximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

A vida de Taylor por mais que tentasse nunca mais seria uma vida normal, cada vez estava mais difícil ir ao shopping, ver jogos em estádios, passear no parque, coisas que para pessoas normais não dão valor ao seu cotidiano, entretanto Taylor Lautner não era mais uma pessoa normal, ele era uma celebridade, o jovem mais bem pago de Hollywood. Em meio a uma vida vigiada por paparazzi, especulações e fãs ele tentava a todo custo manter sua privacidade e de sua família, a coisa que mais prezava em sua vida, o que se tornou ainda mais difícil após o término da Saga Crepúsculo que filmara e divulgara até seus 20 anos com o sucesso dos filmes novos projetos foram iniciados o consagrando com um ator realmente e não apenas o cara que ficava sem camisa.

Com seus atuais 22 anos vivera e viajara muito mais do que outros jovens de sua idade, porém alguns detalhes sempre povoavam sua mente e uma delas era a lembrança de sua viagem ao Rio de Janeiro no ano de 2012, realmente a cidade era aquilo que muitos falavam... Maravilhosa! Naquele episódio não pode verificar suas belezas retornando outras vezes para isso, mas aquela primeira vez em específico sempre voltava a sua memória.

Ele era uma pessoa que acreditava na bondade nos corações dos outros mesmo que as noticias dos jornais o fizessem desacreditar nas atrocidades que poderiam ser cometidas pelo ser humano e exatamente no Rio de Janeiro ele teve a oportunidade de experimentar o bem ser feito sem ver a quem... O carro que o levava para o aeroporto e uma já esperada viagem de 20 a 23 horas quebrou em uma avenida movimentada que costeava as praias de areia branca e águas azuis, internamente Taylor não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo e mesmo não sendo seu costume resmungou um ou dois palavrões.

Logo a situação se reverteu de uma forma inusitada quando o ator observou uma bela mulher morena bater no vidro falando algumas palavras em português, palavras que ele não entendeu como também seus seguranças, Jeff estava sentado no banco ao lado do motorista e Matt estava ao seu lado... Depois de um breve momento ela percebeu os seguranças armados e um Taylor irritado no banco traseiro, mas para a surpresa dele ela não pediu um autógrafo ou algo assim a mulher a sua frente o ignorou se dirigindo apenas ao motorista falando ainda em português.

Jeff bufou falando que era uma fã irritante imaginando a mesma coisa que o ator sentado no banco traseiro que então foi surpreendido novamente, a linda morena fechou seu sorriso respondendo em inglês que estava ali para ajudar e que sua mãe lhe dera uma boa educação dizendo que deveria ajudar quem necessitava, mas se a desconfiança dele era tão grande como estava mostrando ela poderia muito bem deixá-los ali a espera de um auxilio mais qualificado e merecesse a confiança que para ela não estava sendo dirigida. Os quatro homens que estavam dentro do carro ficaram sem reação enquanto a mulher rebolava até seu carro que estava mais a frente, Taylor saindo do choque em que se encontrava disse rapidamente para o motorista falar que aceitavam a ajuda que estava oferecendo.

Ele observou enquanto os dois conversavam fora do carro, Taylor via atentamente as feições daquela mulher que naquele momento olhava desconfiada para o carro. Sua boca era bem desenhada com lábios grossos, nariz fino proporcional para seu rosto oval possuía também grandes olhos castanhos e uma pele lisa sem imperfeições, seu cabelo também castanho estava preso em um coque bagunçado, sua pele possuía um tom de dourado adquirido pela exposição ao sol para Taylor uma beleza diferente a habitual que estava acostumado a única coisa que não parecia se encaixar na beleza de seu rosto eram as olheiras que destacavam mesmo debaixo da maquiagem. Por fim ela os levou até o aeroporto e ele teve a oportunidade de se desculpar pelo mal entendido. O trajeto até o aeroporto foi tranquilo e mantiveram uma conversa amigável... A mulher que fascinara Taylor se nomeou como Lavínia, uma viúva de 25 anos e mãe de uma menina de 10 meses de idade o que pela terceira vez em uma questão de duas horas o surpreendeu novamente, pois por mais que seus olhos mostrassem um conhecimento maior sua aparência era de uma garota de 19 anos, não mais do que isso.

Taylor viu o amor transbordar das palavras que ela falava ao contar sobre sua filha e seu marido falecido e não pode deixar de sentir uma pequena inveja pelo fato de que até aquele momento não encontrara ninguém para compartilhar a sua vida e sentir o amor que aquela brasileira parecia transbordar. A cada palavra que Lavínia falava uma verdadeira admiração surgiu no coração do ator ainda mais quando Jeff perguntou o que levou a ela oferecer uma carona para pessoas estranhas colocando até em risco sua segurança obtendo uma resposta totalmente pura. Naquele momento Taylor entendeu o significado da frase "Fazer o bem sem olhar a quem" que ouvia seu avô falar, aquela mulher era o exemplo vivo daquelas palavras! Por fim chegaram ao aeroporto da cidade e o ator pensou em retribuir de alguma forma a ajuda que recebera, mas novamente em tão pouco tempo aquela mulher o surpreendia pela quarta vez ao recusar seu autógrafo e dinheiro dizendo que tinha feito aquilo de coração e não queria pagamento por isso.

Por dois anos aquela lembrança povoou os pensamentos do ator... Mesmo continuando sua vida, às vezes, Taylor se pegava observando as pessoas e esperando que elas tivessem a mesma atitude demonstrada pela brasileira que conhecera e falara em algumas entrevistas sobre aquela atitude, todavia no meio das celebridades aquilo parecia ser raro se não inexistente e este era um daqueles momentos Sarah dormia ao seu lado deixando seus cabelos tingidos de loiros espalharem pelo travesseiro de fronha azul marinho, tinham acabado de fazer sexo e enquanto Taylor se encostava a cabeceira da cama refletindo sobre sua vida sua namorada dormia tranquilamente.

Sara era o conhecido amor da adolescência que após alguns anos retornara, mesmo quando terminaram ela sempre estivera ao lado de Taylor como uma amiga leal o que fez gradualmente o interesse dele retornar enquanto avaliava quão fútil a vida de celebridades poderia ser antes de reatarem o namoro o ator se relacionara com outras celebridades, no entanto nenhuma preenchera o que ele procurava em alguém, mesmo que muitas vezes nem ele mesmo soubesse o que era. Sara foi a que mais se aproximou deste feito, mas mesmo assim Taylor não se sentia completo e amando realmente chegou a pensar que talvez fosse da sua natureza não sentir aquele amor que acreditava existir, o amor romântico, com borboletas no estômago e todas as coisas que as pessoas falavam sentir quando amavam.

Para ele, mesmo sendo e se considerando romântico, o amor estava baseado na lealdade e na amizade sem aquela mistura e explosões como fogos de artifícios para ele estava mais como algo morno e permanente e seguro... Hicks lhe proporcionava exatamente aquilo somando a liberdade, ela não era uma namorada grudenta ou controladora o deixava ir e vir tranquilamente esperando que quando quisesse retornasse e por até um momento foi algo bom, mas porque ainda não se sentia completo? A pergunta constantemente povoava sua mente, alguns momentos mais do que outros e esse era mais um momento.

Hicks passara horas falando sobre seu treino, sua roupa, seus objetivos, seu cabelo, enfim somente sobre ela enquanto o ator apenas fingia que ouvia balançando a cabeça nos momentos certos, em um dado momento Taylor se cansou daquilo e infelizmente iniciou mais uma discussão acabando da mesma forma que das outras vezes, na cama. Discussões eram o que mais tinham ultimamente não importava o motivo parecia que não havia mais diálogo sadio entre eles, se Taylor não estava ouvindo coisas sem importância vindas de Sara estavam discutindo sobre coisas mais sem importância ainda. O que fazia o ator pensar que não estava certa a vida que levava e que aquele sentimento que morava em seu peito não era realmente amor, mas como poderia realmente saber?

Cansado de pensar no que poderia ou não poderia ser Taylor virou para o lado oposto da namorada fechando os olhos para dormir teria que acordar em poucas horas para uma importante reunião com o produtor de seu novo filme além da participação de um programa de rádio.

A manhã veio tranquila apesar do silêncio entre Taylor e Sara, a dançarina tentava dar o espaço necessário para os pensamentos do namorado mesmo que não entendesse suas atitudes. Sara morava em um apartamento em Santa Mônica já fazia três anos e lá era onde mais ficavam ultimamente, Taylor ainda morava com os pais e não gostava que dormissem juntos lá então sempre acabavam parando no apartamento dela para ter mais privacidade, ela não entendia porque ainda não haviam decidido morar juntos, aquilo seria o mais natural como também poderia finalmente ir para uma casa maior já que um ator famoso como Taylor não poderia morar em um apartamento simples como o dela. Mesmo não sendo tão simples assim!

No fundo bem lá no fundo Sara amava o fato de namorar um grande ator de cinema e não esperava a hora para que pudesse usufruir disso afinal em sua mente nada mais justo morar com ele em uma mansão e ter tudo do bom e do melhor ainda mais facilmente pelos anos que passaram juntos... Na primeira vez que namoraram foi apenas um ano e agora iriam completar dois anos, mas somando aos anos de amizade ela estava ao lado dele já há quase 10 anos e isto era muito tempo e esforço vindo da parte dela e tinha a convicção que merecia algo em troca por esses anos.

- Você quer uma carona para o treino? – Taylor perguntou enquanto terminava de fechar o botão da camisa xadrez que vestia.

- Não meu amor... Hoje vou treinar só à tarde. – Sara respondeu oferecendo o melhor sorriso que podia queria de qualquer maneira aliviar o clima que estava entre eles no ultimo mês. – O que acha de passar comigo essa manhã? Posso preparar panquecas como você gosta!

- Talvez na próxima, ainda tenho que passar em casa antes de almoçar com os produtores da Summit... Tarik deve estar louco atrás de mim... – respondeu olhando a dançarina pelo espelho do quarto enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

- Tudo bem então... Me liga mais tarde pra contar como foi a reunião? – Hicks perguntou tentando não aparentar tão desapontada quanto estava.

- Se der depois da rádio te ligo ok! – falou finalmente virando-se para encarar a namorada.

Ambos se dirigiram até a porta do apartamento para despedirem-se, Taylor salpicou um rápido selinho em Sara abrindo a porta e dirigindo-se até o elevador. Sem entender o porquê ela se sentia angustiada e normalmente seus instintos não falhavam então fez algo que não era do seu feitio.

- Tay... – o chamou enquanto encostava seu corpo no umbral da porta esperando que o ator a olhasse de volta e somente quando ele o fez que continuou. – Eu te amo!

Taylor ouviu aquelas três palavras sentindo um nó na sua garganta se formar, não era a primeira vez que ouvia sua namorada dizer aquilo, entretanto nunca se sentia totalmente confortável para repetir as mesmas palavras.

- Eu também, eu também... – falou por fim colocando seu famoso sorriso torto nos lábios sem ter coragem ou capacidade para dizer mais do que aquilo.

Por sorte a porta do elevador abriu-se antes que Sara pudesse falar outra coisa guardando dentro das paredes metálicas um Taylor ligeiramente em conflito. _Porque nunca consigo falar para ela como me sinto realmente? Eu a amo! Mas será que realmente estou amo?_

Tudo encaminhava conforme a agenda de Taylor para aquele dia, sua reunião com o produtor de seu novo filme fora dentro do que esperava em um tempo menor do que pensara sobrando para ele pelo menos três horas a mais até o programa de rádio que participaria então decidido em concertar sua situação com Sara faria uma surpresa a ela durante o treino. Poderia passar um tempo a mais com a namorada e esquecer um pouco seus conflitos internos e pensamentos.

Taylor dirigia pela Avenida San Vicente Boulevard tranquilamente enquanto ouvia uma playlist do U2 quando viu o restaurante Toscana, a comida italiana dali era maravilhosa e sabia que Sara adorava aquele restaurante então resolveu parar ali e pedir algo para a viagem. Seria algo perfeito pelo fato de sua namorada sempre terminar o treino com muita fome!

Sem muita preocupação Taylor virou o carro na esquina vendo somente na ultima hora uma mulher parada no meio da rua que parecia estar olhando para trás tentou desesperadamente frear e buzinar, mas era tarde demais quando piscou novamente a mulher já havia subido no capo do carro e sendo jogava novamente em direção da calçada. Rapidamente o homem que estava na porta do restaurante correu até a mulher gritando para que chamassem uma ambulância!

Taylor desceu rapidamente do carro correndo em direção à mulher que estava caída em uma posição estranha na calçada, tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era, por favor, que não esteja morta!

- Eu não a vi! – foi a primeira coisa falou abaixando-se ao lado do homem que verificava a mulher acidentada. – Eu juro! Eu...

- Eu sei disso! Vi tudo o que aconteceu... Na verdade a culpa foi minha por chamá-la enquanto atravessava a rua! – disse o senhor de cabelos levemente grisalhos.

- Porque ela não acorda? – Taylor perguntou nervoso enquanto pensava nas consequências que aquele acidente poderia causar tanto para a mulher como para ele.

Em poucos minutos uma ambulância chegou efetuando todos os procedimentos necessários e juntamente com ela veio também os paparazzi, de alguma forma alguém já informara que o ator Taylor Lautner, o bom moço de Hollywood, havia atropelado uma mulher. Em meio aos flashes e perguntas indiscretas Taylor seguiu dentro da ambulância junto à mulher desconhecida deixando seu carro parado de qualquer forma na rua.

Enquanto os paramédicos faziam os primeiros atendimentos ele repassava em sua mente o que acontecera sentindo seu estômago dar voltas ao pensar que poderia ter ferido alguém por uma imprudência de sua parte!

Resolveu ligar para seu pai contando o que acontecera pedindo que fosse até o hospital encontrá-lo e também que alguém fosse buscar seu carro, ao desligar o telefone se pôs a observar melhor a desconhecida que atropelara e de uma forma estranha a lembrança do que acontecera com ele no Rio de Janeiro povoou sua memória, ambas as mulheres eram parecidas, mas a seu ver não poderiam ser a mesma pessoa... Além dos machucados causados por ele a mulher deitada na maca possuía uma cor pálida, cabelos castanhos sem o brilho que a outra possuía, grandes olheiras roxas em baixo dos olhos, lábios grossos, porém ressecados além de ser visivelmente bem mais magra que a brasileira que o ajudara dois anos atrás!

Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao hospital, os paramédicos desceram rapidamente a maca encaminhando-a para o centro de emergências, Taylor seguia a maca sem nem ao menos piscar entrara no piloto automático voltando a si somente quando sentiu uma mão em seu peito o impedindo de prosseguir.

- Desculpe rapaz, mas vai ter que esperar aqui! – uma enfermeira de estatura baixa e negra falou.

- Mas vim com ela na ambulância, eu... – tentou argumentar olhando nos olhos castanhos da enfermeira através do pequeno óculos que usava.

- Normas são normas rapaz... Espere aqui na sala de espera como os outros, vamos cuidar bem dela. Logo você terá noticias. – falou por fim não deixando para Taylor alguma margem para discussão.

O ator apenas observou a maca ir embora desaparecendo por entre as portas da sala de emergência.

N/A: Olá flores do meu jardim! Como estão? Bom como viram comecei outra fic e espero que ela seja bem recebida por todas vcs mto bem! Obrigada por quem viu e deixou seu recadinho e também para quem leu e ficou tímida para deixar um recadinho! Rs

Se vcs me perguntarem se vou voltar a escrever as outras fic's tenho que ser sincera e responder que não sei... Full Moon está em congelada a anos assim como Sought To, Nagual está parada já faz um ano e gostaria de doá-las para alguém que possa dar continuidade ao que comecei, se souberem de alguém que queira fazer isso deixem um recadinho ok! São minhas filhas e amo todas, mas infelizmente não posso cuidar delas como deveria. Escolhi manter apenas Second Chance não somente por ser a minha filha mais nova, caçulinha, mas também pelo fato de ser algo mais da vida real então algo que para mim flui muito mais fácil e rápido do que as outras. Em todo esse tempo como escritora amadora fui me lapidando e descobrindo tanto meus talentos como também meus gostos. Sinceramente espero que gostem realmente desta fic, pois tem muito de mim na PP e estou tentando colocá-la o mais possível perto da realidade com conflitos tão densos como os que vivemos no nosso cotidiano.

Roupa PP Rio de Janeiro

roupa1/set?id=65487933

Roupa PP Aeroporto LAX

sem_t%C3%ADtulo_21/set?id=68542691

Roupa PP saindo do restaurante

sem_t%C3%ADtulo_22/set?id=68747233

Essas são as roupas da PP para ajudar a atiçar ainda mais a imaginação de vcs! Bjos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Hospitais geralmente não trazem boas recordações, tirando o nascimento de uma criança, as pessoas frequentam hospitais por alguma doença, acidente ou similares. A decoração em tom pastel serve para justamente acalmar nossas mentes e eliminar a ansiedade das pessoas além de oferecer um aspecto mais higiênico, porém nada disso fazia diferença para Taylor naquele momento enquanto aguardava algum médico aparecer na sala de espera, seu pai Daniel e seu segurança particular Jeff aguardavam também ao seu lado. Passara-se apenas meia hora desde que entrara no hospital, mas parecia uma eternidade para o ator!

- Eles estão demorando demais! – Taylor falou pela quarta vez levantando-se da cadeira e andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cintura.

- Acame-se Taylor, você fez o que deveria fazer... Agora temos que esperar. – Daniel tentou acalmar seu filho enquanto passava a mão direita pelo cabelo grisalho.

- Eu sei pai! Foi apenas um segundo... Um segundo que me descuidei! Imagina só o que vão falar amanhã nos tabloides? Jeff já falou que lá fora tem um monte de paparazzi... Não sei como a policia ainda não apareceu aqui! – o ator desabafou sentando-se novamente ao lado do pai.

O som da televisão chiava em seus ouvidos, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção no que estava passando com seu corpo reclinado sobre a cadeira observava as pequenas rachaduras no teto pensando nas possíveis consequências que aquele acidente lhe causaria.

- Fica tranquilo Tay... Tarik já passou uma nota para a imprensa. – Jeff finalmente falou sentando-se ao lado de Taylor.

- Por favor, o senhor é Taylor Lautner? – Taylor ouviu seu nome olhando em direção do som e viu um homem de descendência asiática e jaleco branco.

- Sim sou eu, você tem noticias da mulher que atropelei? – ele perguntou aflito levantando-se novamente da cadeira.

- A moça que atropelou se chama Lavínia e apesar dos ferimentos ela não corre nenhum perigo maior. – o médico falou enquanto ajeitava os óculos empurrando-os até a base do nariz com o dedo indicador.

- A moça, Lavínia, como falou... Quais são as gravidades dos ferimentos? – Daniel perguntou levantando-se também da cadeira para conversar melhor com o médico cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Bom além dos ferimentos leves como arranhões provavelmente feitos pela queda no asfalto ela fraturou a fíbula da perna esquerda, trincou duas costelas também do lado esquerdo, o rádio do braço direito está trincado, mas o que mais nos preocupou a principio foi o leve traumatismo craniano que se apresentou.

- Ela se machucou tanto assim? – Taylor perguntou sentindo-se ainda mais culpado pelo acidente.

- Sim, mas já realizamos os exames e nada mais profundo foi afetado então podem ficar tranquilos, após o tempo de recuperação e fisioterapia ela estará nova em folha! – o médico falou tentando aliviar a tensão visível nos rostos dos três homens a sua frente. – Nós já a transferimos para o quarto, entretanto as visitas só serão permitidas a partir de amanhã cedo. Vamos deixá-la em observação um ou dois dias e quando receber alta terá que provavelmente ficar de repouso mais alguns dias para a melhor recuperação das costelas.

- Muito obrigada doutor... – Daniel falou em tom de pergunta querendo saber o nome do médico enquanto apertava sua mão em cumprimento.

- Pode me chamar de Richard e não precisa agradecer este é o meu trabalho. – ele respondeu sorrindo ajeitando novamente seus óculos que escorregava pelo nariz achatado que possuía. – Amanhã no horário das visitas estarei aqui para conversar com vocês novamente sobre os avanços. Boa noite.

Taylor observou o médico entrar novamente na sala de emergência sem saber o que fazer. Não poderia ser coincidência terem o mesmo nome aquela era realmente a mesma mulher que o ajudara no Rio de Janeiro e agora ele simplesmente a atropelava? Para o ator aquela deveria ser alguma piada do destino, mas prometeu a si mesmo que faria tudo a seu alcance para compensar a brasileira do infortúnio que causara.

- Vamos Taylor que ainda teremos que enfrentar os fotógrafos... – Jeff falou amigavelmente batendo no ombro do seu patrão.

- E mais essa! – Taylor bufou inconformado pela falta de privacidade andado ao lado do pai e do segurança particular.

Depois de discutir novamente com Sarah e de uma noite passada em branco pensando, Taylor observava o sol por entre as árvores que rodeavam sua casa. Sua mente era uma confusão de pensamentos, lembranças e sentimentos! Não conseguia classificar o que sentia um misto de ansiedade, alegria, medo e culpa pareciam se mesclar entre si.

_O que vou fazer agora? O destino deve estar brincando comigo, não teria outra explicação para isso... Passaram dois anos e agora nos encontramos desse jeito? E ainda tem aqueles malditos abutres! Com toda certeza meu rosto vai estar estampado em todos os tabloides! Droga!_

As imagens do acidente passavam em sua mente repetidamente e nenhuma solução lhe parecia suficiente para ajudar quem o ajudara há dois anos. Impaciente demais para continuar parado tirou seu iphone do bolso da calça jeans discando rapidamente o telefone de seu assistente sem nem ao menos importar-se com o horário. Após duas tentativas ineficazes aumentando ainda mais a impaciência de Taylor Tarik atendeu ao telefone.

- Sabe que horas são? – Tarik perguntou deixando transparecer sua voz rouca de sono e seu sotaque turco.

- Não sei... Na verdade nem dormi. – o ator confessou enquanto coçava os olhos. – Preciso saber como repercutiu o acidente de ontem e como foi na rádio...

- Pode ficar tranquilo cara... Humm... Quero dizer... Vai ser noticia, mas nada muito grande e na rádio vamos remarcar para semana que vem... – Tarik falava enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro em sua cama esfregado os olhos fechados pelo sono. – Agora posso voltar a dormir?

- Não... Preciso dar algum jeito para ajudar Lavínia... Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Já pensou em algo?

- Na verdade não sei... É a mesma mulher que me ajudou no Rio, se lembra? – o ator perguntou encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

- A que rejeitou seu autógrafo? É a mesma? – Tarik perguntou sentando-se finalmente na cama.

- Pois é ela mesma.

- Belo modo de retribuir uma ajuda em Lautner! – o sarcasmo bateu forte nos ouvidos de Taylor o fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Eu é que sei! Se não fosse trágico poderia até rir... E justamente por esse fato que me sinto ainda mais responsável! Tenho que reverter essa situação de algum jeito.

- Bom se ela for gente boa mesmo como você me falou já sabemos que não vai querer abrir um processo, mas de qualquer forma mais tarde se quiser posso conversar com seu advogado sobre as precauções que precisamos tomar e esse tipo de coisa... – Tarik falava segurando o celular com a mão esquerda enquanto separava em seu closet uma troca de roupa e andava até seu banheiro lavar seu rosto.

- No momento não estou pensando nisso, se quiser me processar vou pagar o que for certo e pronto mesmo achando que ela não vai agir assim...

- De qualquer forma vou ligar para o advogado... Se tiver alguma novidade te ligo ok! – Tarik falou preparando-se para desligar.

- Mas ainda não sei o que fazer para ajudá-la Tarik!

- E o que você quer que eu diga? – o descendente de turco perguntou ligeiramente confuso.

- Não sei... Mas ei uma ajudinha cai bem, não é? – Taylor perguntou levemente irritado.

- Isso meu amigo terá que ser por sua conta agora vou resolver seus outros problemas, até!

Ao ouvir isso a linha do outro lado ficou muda indicando que o assistente desligara deixando o ator ainda sem respostas. Sem muita opção Taylor decidiu começar seu dia indo em direção ao banheiro tomar uma ducha.

Já se passava das dez horas da manhã e o sol ardia na pele das pessoas que andavam pelas ruas de Los Angeles, no céu poucas nuvens brancas se atreviam a aparecer tornando aquele um ótimo dia verão. As pessoas entravam e saiam do Hospital Geral de Santa Mônica ora médicos, ora pacientes e enfermeiros aquele era mais um dia comum ou ao menos deveria ser se não fosse a presença de alguns paparazzi na porta do hotel.

Lautner chegou acompanhado por Jeff usando seus habituais óculos estilo aviador e um boné azul marinho tentando em vão não evidenciar sua presença ali, para ele aquele era realmente o ônus de ser conhecido como um astro "hollywoodiano", no inicio falava nas entrevistas e para outras pessoas que sabia lidar com aquilo, que os paparazzi gritando e correndo atrás dele era algo que sempre saberia lidar, mas com o tempo foi se mostrando uma total mentira.

Hoje Taylor podia dizer que apenas os suportava.

Após despistarem os paparazzi ambos seguiram para a recepção do hospital, uma simpática senhora de aproximadamente 50 anos de cabelos castanho claro e olhos cor de mel os esperava atrás do balcão.

- Em que posso ajudar? – ela perguntou ajeitando seus óculos.

- Por favor, ontem deu entrada na emergência uma mulher chamada Lavínia, estamos aqui para visitá-la.

- Qual é o sobrenome, por favor? – a senhora perguntou analisando os dois homens a sua frente, não estava reconhecendo totalmente Taylor, entretanto algo em sua memória lhe dizia que deveria sim lembrar-se dele.

- Na verdade senhora... – Taylor olhou para a mulher tentando encontrar o crachá com seu nome – Michelle não sabemos o sobrenome será que poderia nos ajudar com isso?

- Sim, claro... Só um momento, por favor. – Michelle olhou novamente para a tela do computador e começou a digitar e procurar no sistema o nome que o moreno lhe dissera. – Encontrei. Sorte sua este não ser um nome muito comum.

- Em que quarto a encontro?

- Pode se dirigir para o segundo andar, ela está instalada no quarto 2238. Ah e seu nome completo é Lavínia Mendes Pizzicolli, quando vier visitá-la novamente será mais rápida e facilitada a sua entrada. Por favor, para cadastrar no registro de visitas poderia dizer seu nome?

- Taylor Lautner. – o ator falou ligeiramente admirado pela recepcionista não o reconhecer.

- Ok, obrigada. Desejo melhoras para sua amiga.

- Obrigada.

Taylor e Jeff dirigiram-se até o elevador sendo observados por algumas pessoas que passavam no saguão do hospital. Somente após alguns segundos que Michelle finalmente percebeu quem atendera piscando repetidamente surpresa.

- Não acredito! Minha filha vai me matar quando contar o que aconteceu! – soltou uma risada sem graça ao perceber que era tarde demais para pedir um autógrafo para a filha de 15 anos.

No elevador o silencio imperava totalmente, Taylor estava irremediavelmente preso em seus pensamentos e culpa pelo acidente e os danos causados. Ainda não tivera tempo e nem cabeça para verificar os danos causados em seu carro, mas acreditava que nada poderia ser pior aos danos que causara em Lavínia.

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer? – Jeff perguntou quando o elevador abriu a porta no segundo andar.

- Ainda não faço ideia do que vou fazer, mas não vou deixá-la sem ajuda disso tenho certeza. – falou parando em frente à porta com o número 2238 engolindo o bolo de ansiedade que se formou na garganta.

Com duas leves batitas girou a maçaneta esperando que a encontrasse acordada e até talvez nervosa por se encontrar naquela situação, entretanto o que viu foi uma linda mulher morena ressonando profundamente. Sem esperar por Jeff Taylor andou devagar até a cama da brasileira observando melhor seu braço esquerdo estava perfurado para a administração do soro e possíveis remédios intravenosos, em seu braço direito o gesso branco envolvia sua mão deixando livre apenas seus dedos e indo até a altura do cotovelo seu pescoço estava com o protetor cervical e pela diferença de altura no cobertor que a cobria até o busto sua perna esquerda também estava engessada. Lavínia usava uma roupa hospitalar branca com pequenos símbolos do hospital e mesmo com o curativo em sua testa e os leves arranhões sua beleza destacava-se.

Cabelos levemente cacheados em um tom castanho terroso quase café molduravam o rosto oval com um pequeno nariz, lábios fartos e como Taylor lembrava grandes olhos castanhos, porém naquele momento permaneciam fechados. Sua respiração era tão tranquila e olhando para o aparelho de pressão e medição de batimentos cardíacos acreditava que ela estava bem, ao menos era isso que desejava!

Os médicos haviam feito o que seu pai pedira colocando-a em um quarto individual e confortável. Taylor olhou em sua volta observando um pouco mais do lugar tudo era como no resto do hospital, em tom pastel. As paredes no tom creme, o piso em um tom azulado, as cortinas da única janela do quarto também em creme, o cobertor e lençóis em tons de bege e azul tendo como o único destaque mais colorido os dois quadros que enfeitavam a parede ao lado da cama hospitalar. Em frente à cama suspensa na parede havia uma televisão de tamanho razoável de LED e no canto da parede depois da porta do banheiro e próximo à janela uma cômoda também bege com um grande arranjo de flores amarelas com um cartão.

Lautner olhou para o segurança estranhando o fato das flores estarem ali sendo que não havia pedido para mandarem nenhuma fazendo Jeff apenas encolher os ombros também sem entender. Movido pela curiosidade o ator foi até o cartão descobrir quem seria o remetente que para sua surpresa estava em seu nome, soltou uma risada nasalada imaginando que só poderia ser algo pensado por Tarik ou quem sabe até por sua mãe.

- Definitivamente pensaram tudo por mim. – falou por fim balançando o cartão em suas mãos.

O dia passou lento para Taylor sentado na confortável poltrona próxima a cama de Lavínia sabendo que não tinha hora para sair dali o ator dispensara Jeff para que ele aproveitasse seu dia, lera revistas, assistira TV, olhara a internet através do iphone, conversara com o médico que cuidava da saúde da brasileira e tinha que admitir o quanto aquilo estava entediante. Sua natureza não era de alguém que passava tanto tempo parado e, além disso, contribuía também para sua impaciência as constantes ligações de Sara, ligações que rejeitava sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Dr. Richard lhe explicara que para a melhor recuperação haviam sedado Lavínia, entretanto ela acordaria ainda naquele dia o médico só não sabia informar exatamente qual seria este momento o que fez Taylor permanecer ali praticamente o dia inteiro.

Sentado ali naquela poltrona zapeando os canais finalmente sentiu o cansaço da noite não dormida, seus olhos pesaram e aos poucos sentiu a inconsciência o levar.

Lavínia sonhava por meio das suas lembranças de uma época em que sua felicidade era plena, Carlos tomava banho após um dia cansativo de trabalho.

"_- Como foi a reunião com os empresários da rede de supermercado? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava no centro da cama o pequeno embrulho de presente._

_- A recepção da nova campanha foi o que esperávamos... – a voz masculina abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro despertava ainda mais ansiedade em Lavínia, ela não via a hora que ele descobrisse sua surpresa. – O fechamento desta conta com essa rede de supermercados vai mudar nossas vidas Vi, consegue imaginar isso? Vamos poder até comprar aquela casa que vimos perto do Ibirapuera! – o moreno terminou de falar saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra secando seus cabelos pretos e curtos._

_Lavínia apenas ouvia seu marido divagar sobre o que poderia acontecer, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em nada estava concentrada apenas na reação de seu esposo em quando abrisse o pequeno embrulho de presente._

_- O que foi? – Carlos perguntou percebendo a inquietação da morena._

_- E-eu... Eu trouxe um presente para você... – ela sussurrou sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Temos muito que comemorar não é?_

_- Vi não precisava disso! – Carlos falou andando em direção da mulher abraçando-a e beijando ternamente sua boca carnuda._

_- Abra! _

_Lavínia observou enquanto Carlos pegava o pequeno presente e o desembrulhava vendo aos poucos uma pequena caixa de sapatos feitos por linha de lã aparecer. Demorou alguns segundos para ele entender o que aqueles pequenos sapatos brancos representavam._

_- V-você tem certeza? – Carlos perguntou incerto observando sua esposa._

_- Sim... Talvez essa não seja a melhor época para acontecer, mas prometo que vamos dar um jeito... Podemos continuar aqui no apartamento. – ela falou temendo que o marido não fosse ficar tão feliz. – E-eu sinto muito! Acho que não me lembrei de tomar o anticoncepcional uma ou duas vezes, estava tão preocupada em conseguirmos essa conta que..._

_Sem esperar que ela terminasse a frase Carlos a beijou apaixonadamente soltando apenas quando o ar já era escasso em seus pulmões Lavínia sempre se derretia com seus beijos ficando totalmente entregue aos toques do marido. Ela o observava com o olhar nebuloso pelo prazer que tivera apenas pelo beijo respirando descompassivamente pela boca entre aberta._

_- Esse foi o melhor presente que alguém poderia me dar! Somente você que me completa e somente você que me poderia me dar a alegria de ser pai! – Carlos falava com o rosto próximo ao dela segurando com suas grandes mãos as laterais de seu rosto e tocando o nariz dela com o seu. – Nunca peça desculpas por me fazer feliz, ouviu? Nunca!_

_- Então está feliz? – ela sussurrou sorrindo._

_- Feliz? Não estou feliz... Estou em êxtase! – Carlos falou rindo a abraçando pela cintura colando ainda mais seus corpos. – Eu vou ser pai! EU VOU SER PAI!_

_Carlos gritou enquanto erguia Lavínia no estilo noiva em seu colo girando seus corpos pelo quarto arrancando gritos de surpresa e risos dela..."_

- Humm... Carlos... – Lavínia sussurrou na cama do hospital apertando automaticamente a mão quente que estava por cima da sua esquerda acordando automaticamente Taylor.

Lautner acordou sentindo a pressão em sua mão não lembrando quando colocou sua mão sobre a dela. Ele olhou atentamente por seu rosto que parecia ligeiramente iluminado e mais feliz como se estivesse sonhando com algo bom, observou a trepidação de seus olhos e o mover de sua boca esperando que finalmente acordasse.

- Humm... – Lavínia resmungou novamente movendo levemente a cabeça abrindo os olhos devagar.

A brasileira olhou para o teto branco sem entender onde estava sentia seu corpo dolorido e um pouco dormente, seus olhos estavam embaçados e sentia sua boca seca e amarga além de uma leve irritação por ouvir aquele bip constante. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou para seu lado esquerdo sentindo sua mão envolta por algo quente e macio, olhou encontrando uma grande mão levemente bronzeada sobre a sua, entretanto não conseguia recordar em sua mente de quem era aquela mão ou o que acontecera para estar deitada ali naquele lugar. Hesitante Lavínia subiu o olha encontrando para sua surpresa um rosto conhecido mundialmente, Taylor Lautner que agora lhe sorria mostrando todo o esplendor da sua beleza.

- Oi... – Taylor sussurrou sem saber muito bem o que falar enquanto aqueles grandes olhos castanhos o analisavam.

- Oi... – após alguns instantes Lavínia lambeu os lábios o respondendo com uma voz rouca pela falta de uso.

**N/A: Olha flores do meu jardim! Só quero agradecer aos reviews e as opiniões dadas. Quanto mais recadinhos mais rápido virão os próximos capítulos e acreditem tem muita coisa boa por vir! Então bjkas e abraços em todos (as)!**

**PS: Gente talvez algo do ponto de vista médico ou alguma informação sobre hospital e costumes americanos não estejam 100% corretos, mas estou me esforçando na pesquisa então se virem alguma informação incorreta me avisem ok!**


End file.
